A new transparent conductive material comprising conductively doped GaInO.sub.3 is disclosed in the concurrently filed application of Robert J. Cava entitled "Transparent Conductors Comprising Gallium-Indium-Oxide" Ser. No. 08/143,811 filed Oct. 27, 1993 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,602 on Apr. 18, 1995 which is incorporated herein by reference. Specifically, GaInO.sub.3 can be doped with aliovalent elements having valence greater than 3 to achieve resistivities of less than 10 milliohm-cm. This material in bulk form exhibits conductivity comparable to conventional wide band-gap transparent conductors while exhibiting superior light transmission, particularly in the blue wavelength region of the visible spectrum. Preferred forms of the material are GaIn.sub.1-x M.sub.x O.sub.3 or Ga.sub.1-y InM.sub.y O.sub.3 where 0.005.ltoreq.x, y.ltoreq.0.12. Preferred dopants (M) are Sn, Si, Ge, Ti or combinations thereof.
While the bulk material exhibits highly promising qualities, the primary use of transparent conductive materials is as coatings on transparent substrates such as glass, fused silica and semiconductors. The present invention is directed to methods for coating this material on such substrates in such a fashion as to retain its conductivity and superior light transmission qualities. It also pertains to the resulting products.